Death Note Kira Returns
by Emogirl88
Summary: I have OC's in here Light and L are in here too. There are no two main characters though so I didn't put any. Death Note fanfiction ff fanfic. Near Mello Matt Light's dad and more are in my ff please enjoy
1. After Death

I am running. Running somewhere; anywhere! Away from the people that try to kill me. My arm is in pain as I hold onto it and it swings by itself, limp, as I make the great effort to get away. Soon I just go numb. But I keep running. You could say I went a little crazy back when Matsuda shot me in my arm, but there isn't anything I can do now.

I'm lucky they aren't following me, but I know my time to die is near. I'm gasping for air and looking for shelter. I start to think back to the day I found the notebook. Sometimes I wish I never found it, but I know now that I am glad I did. I know that people know that some people can judge others and kill them for the badness they have inside them. I know now that I my game with L is almost over and we both won and both lost. I won't ever see him again, for he went to Heaven the day he died, and I won't go there or Hell. I don't know where I'll go, but I still miss my brother, and I won't see him again. I knew that the day he died in my arms; the day he forgave me and challenged me silently.

I run right past myself. Not really, but I did walk the other way on this road the day I got the notebook. I keep running forward and I soon slow into a walk. I walk up to a building and go into it. I walk to a stairwell and lay down on it, too tired to go on. Then I felt a pain I haven't felt in two years. Not since the day my enemy, my brother, died. My heart throbbed one last time and my eyes went wide. The pain in my chest made the bullets feel like cupcakes that were tossed at me. The tears in my eyes flow slowly and everything around me goes black.

I begin to see a faint light coming towards me and soon it takes form. L Lawliet; My best friend; my enemy; and my brother. He looks at me in the familiar hunch that he walks in. We speak no words but we speak to each other, through our minds most likely.

"Hello again Light. The game is over and I won and you lost."

"Hello L. The game IS over and I won and you lost."

"In both ways, yes; we both won, yet we both lost, as well.'

"The challenge is over and you are dead. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Heaven?"

"I should be, but I'm not. Now that you are dead, your soul, or ghost, will be transported to the Shinigami realm."

If I could make a face I would have, "Why?"

"Because you used the Death Note and that's the only place for you to go."

"No. Why are YOU the one telling me this?"

"All will be explained in due time." And he disappeared. And I closed my eyes as death crept over me and I was left in blackness…

I soon woke up. I just opened my eyes and there I was. I was in the Shinigami realm. There was nothing there but ruins.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. I gasped and was spun around into a hug. I pulled away to see who it was; Kiyomi Takada. I pulled her back into a hug and when we broke up I said. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry about you're Death. And L told me about the way you used me to get what you want." I flinch, because I was sure she would be angry. "I'm not going to hurt you. You used Misa to and when I first learned I was being used I was angry, but now I'm fine. It's ok. I would've done the same thing."

"Ok. Thank Goodness you weren't going to-" then… she slapped me.

"But you shouldn't have done it and I was saving that for when you got here."

"Ow!" I rubbed my face. "Wait… Who told you about me using you?"

She looked nervous. "I gotta go. I am due in the Allypester realm. I gotta murder a bunch a people." She started backing away. "Bye!" She ran off and jumped into a shining portal.

"Wait! Ugh. Great. Now what?" I rubbed my cheek again.

"How about you give an old friend a hug?" I turned around to see Teru Mikami.

"Hey! Thanks for distracting everyone while I got out of the warehouse. I died anyway, but that's because Ryuk wrote my name in his Death Note." We hugged.

"How do you know it was Ryuk?" He looked puzzled.

"Because when I first got the notebook Ryuk said in the end He would be the one to write my name down in HIS notebook."

"Oh. Yaeh. I hope you'll be ok. Misa hasn't died yet or been caught. But that's only because of her surprise for you." He seemed to be gleaming. "Are we considered brothers, like you and L? Or just friends?"

"We could be brothers." I gleamed too. "What was the surprise Misa had for me?"

Now HE got all nervous. "Oh nothing!"

I rolled my eyes. They are hiding something from me. "You know L really isn't my brother, but we consider each other to be brothers- Wait! How did you know about me and L being brothers?"

"I gotta go now! I gotta go help Takada! Bye!" and he ran off and jumped into the same portal as Takada did. What's going on here? I began to look around. I saw many Shinigami, but none I knew.

I decided to keep walking. Soon I heard a voice. "Hello, Light. I see you are really Kira, after all," came a voice. The voice seemed to be disappointed.

Oh no… Here it comes. "I'm sorr-" I'm cut off by the most intense hug I've ever had. I could barely breathe, but that didn't really matter because I'm already dead. "Ack! Ack!" I was trying to gasp for air, though useless it is.

"Don't worry, Son. You can't die here. I've missed you so much." He finally let go.

"I've missed you too, Dad." I looked into his eyes and instead of seeing anger, sadness, and disappointment, I see happiness, prideful, and I can tell he's proud. "Aren't you mad? I'm Kira. I practically killed you and Ryuzaki and millions of other people!"

"I know! And I couldn't be any more proud!" My father laughed and gleamed.

"What?"

"I'm even more proud, then when I thought you weren't Kira on my Death Bed." He laughed again and hugged me with tears in his eyes.

"Yet again, What?" I pulled away from him with a confused look on my face.

"Listen, son. You pulled the wool over every one's eyes for 6 years! Even L's! Near and Mello worked together to catch you, but separately they wouldn't have been able. I never knew you were so smart! You have to tell me one day how you did it. I still don't know. All's I have is L's guesses, but I want to really know!"

"One of these days I will, we have all the time ever! And I am still kind of confused about things. And I need to find… Wait a minute! You have L's guesses? What is that suppose to mean?"

Nervous again. "Nothing! He told me his guesses when we were still alive…" He's lying through his teeth. "I got to go, Son. Congrats about Misa!" he started to run off.

"Wait! What? What are you talking about?" But he ignored the question and ran off. He jumped into a different portal than the others, though.

"Why won't anyone answer my questions?" I am starting to freak out now. Then I stomp on the ground, but don't wince. I look at my arm and I look myself over. I'm not hurt anymore; I'm totally fine. At least I'm feeling no more pain.

Then someone wraps their arms around me in a backwards hug. I tense up because I don't know who this is. "I'll answer your questions, Light. I've missed you. Don't worry I won't hurt you." But I tense up even more, because now I know who it is. And it's impossible. I grab the two arms that are around me and hug them, completing the backwards hug. I'm still tense, but I don't want him to know that right now. "Relax, Light. You know I won't hurt you. I never will."

I relax a bit, but not much because this can't be happening; this can't be real, it's impossible. "I know." I still hug back, but it must be a fake. Can't be real. Can't be real. Can't be real. "Can't be real," I say it out loud on accident.

"Oh, but it is…"


	2. Questions and Answers

I turn around to see for the truth. _Could it really be true? Or is it just a fake?_ I look into the big round eyes of my backwards hugger. His eyes glinted and shined even in the dull heat of the Shinigami realm. "It's true. It really is you!" I hug him normal now. "I thought I would never see you again, Ryuzaki!" I shut my eyes tight to keep the tears back. He was obviously surprised at my sudden attack-hug, but noticing it was real, he hugged back.

"I knew I would see you again. I would always come back to my brother. I can't leave you behind no matter what. Even if I didn't have to be here." He petted my hair down. He was still taller than me, so he leaned his cheek on my head. Soon I felt the wetness of tears on my scalp and I know he's crying. I pull back and look into his eyes. They glisten with tears streaming down his cheeks, and I can't take it anymore. The tears take the better of me and pour down my face. I sob as he takes me back into another hug.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have. Could you ever forgive me?" He pulls back this time, with his hands still on my shoulder.

"Light, the day I was to die, I knew for a fact you were Kira, and I didn't do anything, because I wanted to see if you could go through with it. When I died I was very disappointed," I looked down ashamed. But he put a hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. "But I forgave you. Remember? I challenged you, and we both failed and both won. You are no longer my enemy, at the moment and you ARE my best friend and you ARE my brother. Understand?"

I smiled, "I understand," and he smiled back at the familiar phrase. My smiled faded as I remembered what just happened. "This is impossible! You wouldn't leave me even if you DIDN'T HAVE to be HERE? What does that mean?" I looked panicked, but he was very calm.

"That means what it means, Light. If I didn't have to be here, I would still be here, because this is where Death Note users go." That came as a shock to me.

"What?"

"Come on, Light. Before I can explain things, we have to get you fixed up and get you a Death Note." He must've seen my confused look, because he went on. "Yes, you get a Death Note. You are now a Shinigami. Like Takada, your father, and Mikami. Come on, we have to go see the Shinigami king." He dragged me alone, while I was in a daze from all that has happened.

When we arrived to the kings thrown we stopped to be recognized. He called us to him. I am scared as ever, but L seemed as calm as ever; not like the time he screamed when Misa's recording said 'Shinigami'. We walked up to him and he spoke "Hello L. I see you've brought me another one. Is he the last from the Earth?" He was a royal looking one. He had pitch black wings, and a black suitish think. He has gray-purple skin and his eyes are red. He has jewels and robes around him and he looked fierce.

"No. His wife, Misa Amane has used it as well and she hasn't died yet." I was kinda shocked when he called Misa my wife. Why?

"Very, well. I am not very worried. Every time a new Shinigami comes in, interesting things happen and I can get rid of the lazy, boring ones.' He laughed a burly laugh and L laughed along. I tried to, but my laugh came out hoarse and forced. Man this guy really scary. How can L be so calm? "Ok. Let's get this over with so I can watch the funniest show in the Shinigami realm."

_He means he wants to watch the human world and see what happens, since you died._ Came a voice inside my head. L.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

I was suddenly choked up, but I forced it out. "Light Yagami."

He started to laugh. "So you are the mighty Kira L has told me so much about? What's wrong, son? The mighty Kira scared of a simple Shinigami? Guess Death cured your unscared will to do anything to get your way!" He laughed again and I felt so ashamed. But something weird happened; l laughed too. "Ok. I know how many you've killed and I know your Shinigami. Now you get to pick out your things." He snapped his fingers "You can pick exactly four of the five things I set in front of you. You can change the colour and design all you want."

Then the five things spread in front of me. The first was a pair of wings; black, large like Ryuk's. "Those are for Shinigami that have killed over 150 people. If a Shinigami killed less then that they would get worse, smaller ones." He told me. I thought it over.

The second was a new set of clothes. "The ones you have are ok, but if you want to scare anyone then you should get a different pair." He explained.

The third was a small glass filled with light pouring out of it. "That one can make you able to make things disappear. You can only get that one if you've killed over four thousand people."

The fourth was another glass filled with black light. "That one can make you able to be seen or heard by anyone if you wished to be. That one can only be achieved by killing ten thousand people."

And the last one was jewel incrusted box with a lock. "That one can increase your intellect and all your other abilities. That one can only be achieved if I let you have it. I'm only letting you have it because you are friends with L."

"I'll have the first, second, fourth and last one, please." He nodded and the one I didn't pick disappeared.

"Ok, the first one is the wings so while L installs them I'll feed you the black light." I was worried at the word 'install', but we are talking about L. He couldn't hurt me. I turned around to L and he motioned for me to follow him. We came to a bench and I sat down. I look around me and see many different tools I can't identify, but they look rather painful.

"This isn't gunna hurt too much, ok?" L told me and I nod. I close my eyes as he began to pierce my skin and I cry out in pain. "Do worry, I won't make it painful." I nod again and he continues to work on my back.

As L works the Shinigami king comes in with the box and glass of black light. He sets the box down and brings the glass to me. "You aren't going to like the way this is going to taste so I am going to force it down, alright?" he tells me. I nod only caring about the pain in my back. The king comes up to me and sprouts another arm two of his arms hold my head back and mouth open while the last arm pours the light in. By the time the light hits my taste buds, L is already done with my wings and he is helping the king force the light inside of me. L holds down my arms and legs with great force as my body convulses and I go into a sort of seizer. Once the light is down my throat, they let go of me as I shake and convulse in my mini seizer.

Soon it blows over and I am back to normal. I look into the eyes of the two Shinigamis in front of me. It's hard to believe how strong L is. "Thanks," I tell them both. They nod and L sits next to me, while the king leaves once again.

"Ok, all you have to do to get your wings inside and outside of you is will it. Try it now." I nod and will the two appear. A few seconds later and they sprout out of my back; large, majestic, black and graceful looking. The kind I would've wanted if I were God on Earth.

I will them back in and they disappear. I hug L, "Thank you so much!" And he pets my head once to show he's welcome.

We pull apart. "Ok. The Black light is controlled the same way. If you will yourself to be seen or heard or both by a certain person or not, then you can will it. Be careful though, because it is very hard to control, at first." I nod.

The king comes back and brings a small chest with him. "Ok. Think of the clothes you want and look in here to get them."

I nod and think. Then I notice that I'm wearing the same clothes I wore on Earth, but not the same when I died. "L, is it possible to have the clothes I died in back; blood, bullet holes and all?"

L thought about that for a moment, and looked to the king. "I guess if he wanted." The king told L. and L nodded to me.

I thought about it and thought I'd ask again. 'Could it be possible to look exactly like I did when I died? Like my arm shot up and bloody too, but I can still use it and it not hurt… and it's not limp?" The king and L nodded. I thought about it more and got the whole outfit together. And I opened the chest. A bright light shone and I thought I was blind for a split second, and then I came back to reality. I looked at L and the king. They smiled and I knew I looked like I did when I died. "Can I see myself?"

L nods and snaps his fingers and a full body mirror appears in front of me. I look myself over and I like what I see. My hair was the same as normal, but my face had splatter of blood on it and blood coming down from my mouth. My arm looks shot up and bloody; just the same as the day I died. I am pleased with it.

Then the Shinigami looked at me and handed me my box and my Death Note. I took it and L lead me away from the kings thrown, and to a portal. We sit on the edge and look out over the human world. "Open your box, Light." L told me and I opened it. A white light consumed me once again and I gained higher skills of everything there is to have skills of.

I set the box down beside me and look at L. "Will you answer my questions, now?"

"Yes." He looks at me and waits for the first questions to come.

"Why are you here?" He was obviously ready for that one.

He looked smug. "Because I'm a Shinigami." He looks smug and pulls out a Death Note from his back pocket. I stare at it and then I stare at L.

"How?" he put his Death Note back and looked at me.

"I used the Death Note when I was a human." He said plainly, as if it was vainly obvious.

"You used the Death Note, while we were on the Kira case?" He looked at me suddenly then; shock and pain in his face.

"No, of course not! I used it when I was a little kid." I was shocked so he continued. "When I told you I had lived at the Wammy house for five years before I was half way lying and half way not." More shock came out of me. "I did live at the Wammy house, but not for only five years, but my whole life. Watari is my biological father, and my mother is dead." He said this so expertly, as if he's explained this many times. Which he probably did, considering all the new Shinigamis he told. "I didn't know Watari was my father or that my mother was alive until she got really sick. Watari was the great detective at the time when I was a kid, and I was the top one in the top two possible successors. Watari came often when I and my cousin were little and up until I found out he was my father at age nine.

When I was nine my mother got cancer and I got to meet her for the first time since birth," L explained close to tears. "Watari made arrangements and picked me to be his successor when he found out my mother was to die. My cousin was angry, but oh well. I met my mother and I found out who she and Watari were. I cried a lot." Tears began to flow from his eyes. "She was in a lot of pain and she was soon unable to do anything for herself. One day a Death Note fell onto the lawn of the Wammy house and I picked it up. I felt it was the only way to help my mother, if she went out of her misery. So one day, while I visited her, I sentenced her to death peacefully and calmly. She was the only one I wrote in my book and the next day my Shinigami showed up." I look at him sadly.

"Who was your Shinigami?" I ask.

"The king. He was shocked to know I killed only one person and who it was. I explained to him why and he thought it was sweet. I gave up the Death Note that day, but instead of losing all memories, I ended up being scared and disbelieving of Shinigami; hence why I screamed when Misa's recording said Shinigami." He wiped his tears away. "The memories came to me slowly after touching that one Death Note we got from the business guy. When I died I remembered it all and so I watched what happened from up here. And though I killed only one person, the king offered me the same things he offered you and more. I got the box, black light and wings. I don't care to change my clothes. But Watari never knew I used the Death Note."

"That's not very good. Oh well, I guess. I'm sorry about your mother, though."

"It's ok."

"Ok. So why isn't Misa dead or in Prison?"

"Well, one reason is because she has no memories of doing the crime, so Near and the force decided not to do anything to her. There is another reason, but I'll have to show you that later. Now let me tell you some things before we go down there." I nodded. "Near is my son and Mello and Matt are Near's cousins." I sort of just freaked out. "Let me explain. At the Wammy house, there are successors, right? The two people that are the two main choices happen to be cousins, boys and the first two boys born. On my side of the family, the boy gene skips generations. One generation the boy tents to look like me and the next the boy tends to look like Near. But only the first born boy. If another boy is born they have white hair and red eyes, just like the girls. And they aren't as smart as the first born boys. On my cousins and Matt and Mello's side, things are just a little different. The first born boy is blonde, and the girls and second born boys are red heads. My side of the family tends to be smarter than Mello's side, so we are always first and they are always second in line. But now that Mello and Matt are dead, Near needs to have two kids. Only problem is he doesn't know I am his father and that this is his duty. No one else knows either. Mello and Matt's dad, or my cousin, is dead and so is their mother. Near's mother is still alive, but she doesn't know. No one in the world knows this secret."

"So you have to go down and tell him?" I ask.

"Yaeh. And let me tell you something else. Because of the events that happened, no one outside of that shack, the day you died, knows that you are Kira and that Matsuda killed you. They found your body, but Near and everybody else just didn't let anyone know who you really were and told your family and everyone else they caught and killed Kira right after Kira Killed you. They won't let anyone know what really happened. Not even Misa knows." I nod. "Ok, are you ready to go see Misa?" I nod again. "Ok then, lets go."


	3. Shocks

We jumped into the portal and into the night sky of the human realm; a realm where we had control over, where we don't live anymore. We sprout our wings and fly through the air, over my home city. We fly by the tall building where the team was working when L was alive. We fly past it in the direction of the apartment, where Misa and I lived together, before I died. We stopped right in front of the wall. L went first through the wall, I follow. We see Misa lying on the couch of the apartment. She is so still. "Is she asleep?" I ask L.

"No. She has been laying like this a lot since you died," L told. We stood behind the couch looking over her. She was wearing a black, loose dress. I walk around in front of her and look her over as she looked through me; unseeing and hallow.

"She looks terrible," I tell L, noting how her black make up streamed across her face. "She's been crying. And she's gained weight." L snickered. "What?" I snap at L.

He stops laughing and walks over to Misa. He sits on the arm of the couch and pets her head. He runs his fingers through her hair. "Congratulations, Light. Poor Misa never got a chance to tell you."

I was worried by what he was saying. "Tell me what?" I ask cautiously. He looks over Misa, lovingly. "Why are you looking at her like that? I know you like her, but gosh, you're dead!" I tell L.

L doesn't bat an eyelash. He keeps looking at Misa and calmly tells me, "I don't like her like that anymore." I stare at him knowing something is up. He meets my stare. "Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful. You were a very lucky man, and you are a very lucky Shinigami." He Smiled and looked at Misa once more. Then something changed; Misa began to slowly fall asleep to the rhythm of L's pets.

"How are you doing that?" I ask him, noticing how everything he runs his fingers through her hair, her hair moves.

"One of the very special powers my old Shinigami gave me. Maybe if I ask him, he'll give you the power to." He wiped the fresh tears from Misa's eyes.

"What is that power, exactly?" I ask him.

"The power to make people do what I want, they be able to feel me if I touch them, put together. Cool right?" he asks getting up from the couch. He stopped beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations," He told me once more.

"Why do people keep telling me that?" I pouted. I crossed my arms and looked at Misa. Misa; the one girl who gave up everything just for me. My eyes moistened and I let my arms fall again. "And why did you tell the king she was my wife? We were never married."

"I'll tell you the second one after you figure out why people congratulate you," L looked smug and sta down in a chair near the couch and watched me.

"Because she's beautiful? Because she loves me?" I guess. L slowly shook his head.

"Are you really that dumb?" He got up and took my hand. He sat it on her stomach and he let his power to touch a human come to me. I felt a heartbeat. No, wait… two; a big heartbeat and a small faint one that you had to concentrate to feel.

I gasp and L let's go of my hand and the heartbeats disappear. "I-I'm a-a-a" I couldn't finish my statement. I fell to the ground in the sitting position. "A-a _father_?" I feel the breath race out of me and I hold my head with my hand. I slowly rock, unbelieving in the fact that this is possible. "But-but. How can this be? We only… did… you know. Once! One time and she's pregnant! If I knew I wouldn't have gone on being Kira! Now my child has no father!"

L puts his hand on my shoulder and squats down beside me in that freaky sitting pose he does. "Congrats," he simply says. I glare at him. "Don't worry, Light! Your kid does have a father. He just happens to be dead and a Shinigami!" I glare at him harder, with a frown planted on my face. "That means you get to see her when she's older and she won't ever have to worry about you dying or getting caught for being Kira." My frown faded as I took in what he said. He stood back up and so did I. I stood up and smiled. "She was going to tell everyone that she was pregnant at that concert, she was also going to tell everyone you guys were engaged because she knew you'd marry her when you found out. She never had a chance to tell you though." We both look at her. "You're a father now."

"And you're an uncle," I tell him and we smile at each other. "Before we go to Near, may we go to see my remaining family?"

"Of course," He goes to the window while I give Misa a small kiss. Then we fly out into the night to my old house. We fly in through the window of my old bedroom and see it's all the same.

"How long since I've been dead?" I ask L while we stand in my room.

"Believe it or not, it's been three weeks. You've been in that darkness, before coming to the Shinigami world for three weeks. I don't know why it takes that long for judgment and placement, but it does." I nod and walk through the shut door, L following me. "A lot has happened since you've died. Look in your sister's room," he told me.

We walk through the wall into the room that used to belong to my sister, now was an exact replica of my parents room, but smaller. "Wow. Does my mom live in this room now?" L nods.

"She's not in here right now. She's down stairs in the living room watching TV. Look in your parent's old room. You're in for a big surprise," L smiles smugly. I get cautious for what's about to come and I walk through the walls again to my parents old room.

Things are different in this room. "This one, obviously, belongs to my sister and someone else... I just can't put my finger on it. It looks as though someone has pulled her out of shock of being kidnapped. She as so unresponsive to everyone, someone pulled her from unresponsive to responsive, am I right?" I ask L, he nodded. "I wonder who it is…" I say to myself. Then I hear a familiar voice down the hallway; familiar, though I can't place it.

"I'll be right back, honey. I'll go get the wedding plan book and be right back. We need your mother's opinion!" And the door opened, for me to see my sister's fiancé. I gasp to see the very man that killed me.

"Matsuda," I airlessly whisper. He perked up right after I said his name, and looked around, as if he heard me. After not seeing me and L he shrugs and goes back to getting the wedding plan book.

L elbows me in my ribs. "Shh. You don't want him to hear you do you?" L asks me. I shake my head. "I told you it takes practice for you to be able to control your power…" Matsuda left. L puts on a devilish grin, something he never does and asks, "Do you want to scare Matsuda a little?" I smile too and nod. "Ok, we just have to wait in the hallway for him to come back to this room. I say we wait at the top of the stairs for him to start climbing and then we let him see us. We disappear and scare him again while he walks down the hallway, by walking someway in front of him. Ok?" I nod and we go to top of the stairs and wait.

Matsuda, Sayu and my mom stayed downstairs talking and planning the wedding for about an hour and a half, but they soon ended. My mother went to her room, and Matsuda and Sayu began climbing the stairs hand in hand.

_Remember, you don't have to let Sayu see you for Matsuda to see you. Just focus on Matsuda and will it for only him to see you,_ L spoke to me through our minds, and I nod. When they were about one fourth way up the stairs, we let Matsuda see us. I gave a disapproving scowl and I looked over to see L standing with a blank face like normal, but with a slight hint of disappointment. L looked at me and we both looked Matsuda straight in the eye.

We must be pretty scary, because Matsuda stopped midstride, stopping Sayu with him. "What's wrong, dear?" She asks him.

He didn't reply right away, but he kept looking at us. L looked normal, but I looked the same as when I died; bloody, pale, ghost like.

Matsuda looks over at Sayu. "Do you see that?" He asks in a panicking voice.

"See what?" Sayu asks looking around. We both stop letting Matsuda see us, so when he pointed to the top of the stair case and looked up at us, he couldn't see us and he freaked out a little.

"I- I just saw-" He looks back at Sayu, she looked expecting. "I thought I saw L," Sayu gave a shocked face, "and Light." She looked to him with a sympathetic face. "Never mind. I guess it's because it's late and I need sleep; I'm seeing things!" They laugh, together, and continue going up the stairs. L and I quickly run to the door of their bed room and make it to where Matsuda can see us. I stand on the right side of the door and L stands on the left. We cross our arms and lean on the wall, leaning towards each other. I scowl and L does his normal thing, and we wait until they walk down the hall. Soon they turn the corner and, still hand in hand, they laugh and talk looking at each other. About three fourths of the way down the hall, Matsuda finally looks in our direction and stops dead cold in his tracks, with a haunted look on his face. He stops Sayu and pulls her back to him and holds her protectively.

'What is it, Matsu?" Sayu asks, looking in the direction he is.

"You can't tell me you can't see them?" Matsuda pointed at us.

"No one's there, dear!" Sayu looks at him scared.

L begins to move closer to Matsuda. Matsuda doesn't budge, but he looks directly at L in the eyes. L goes up to Matsuda, and smiles. L places a hand on Matsuda's arm and Matsuda lowered it to the touch. Matsuda's facial expression changed then, to sadness and longing. He let go of Sayu and stared into L's eyes.

"Don't forget me and Light. Do the right thing, when the time comes. Don't give up and love the ones around you," L spoke to Matsuda in a whisper; Matsuda nodded. L disappeared from Matsuda's sight and he narrowed back to me, with a frightened face. He clung to Sayu again, and she just stared at him. I can still see L but I know Matsuda cannot. I slowly walk to Matsuda.

He moves in front of Sayu, as if to keep her out of my reach. "You know I don't like this, but I can't stop your marriage with my sister. One thing though; do you know about Misa?" Matsuda shakes his head. "She's pregnant," Matsuda gasps and smiles. Then the smile disappears, because he knows he killed the baby's father.

He starts to heave, and he clinches his eyes tight, and tears fall. "I'm sorry!" He yells and looks up at me. I look down with sympathy in my eyes.

"It's alright. Don't tell anyone, though," he nods and let's goes of Sayu, and he wipes away the tears. Sayu looks at him but she doesn't say a word. "She might not be able to take care of the baby, so I want you and Sayu to take care of my child. Love my child as your own." He nods again, looking me in the eyes. I look at Sayu and I see that she is pregnant also; not to the point any human would know, not even her yet. I just sense it. "And you will also have a baby. Sayu is pregnant, and I am happy for you. She doesn't know yet so keep it a secret and let her tell you." I smile and slowly disappear.

I go to the wall with L and we fly through it. Leaving Matsuda and Sayu, and now on our way to Near…


	4. Near

We came to the building that Near had occupied during my Kira time. "Is he really still here?" I ask. L nods. "Can we go in the front? I don't feel like going through stuff." L looks at me funny, but nods. We fly down to the front door and begin to go thought the entrance. L opens and holds the door for me even though it's not necessary. I nod thanks to him. "Wont people think it's weird that a door opened randomly?" I ask.

"Originally, yes. But considering that no one can see us at the moment, I don't feel as this to be a threat. Also, everyone is probably asleep; it's one in the morning. Though assuming that Near takes after me, he might not be asleep." We walk through to the stairs. "I doubt he's awake though; he was always a sleeper."

I place a hand on L's shoulder, "May we use the elevator?"

L stops and looks at me. "Why?" I shrug. "Very well; though that is even more suspicious." We walk to the elevator and I push the up button. The elevator bursts to life. It gets to our floor and opens. We go in it and L clicks the correct button. The door shut and we begin our descent.

"May I ask how it's possible that Near is your son?" I ask L.

"Yes. I was 12 when he was born," L starts off. I give a freaked out look at L and back slightly away. "Yes, I'm a virgin."

"How?" I look at him. "That's impossible!"

"No it's not. I learned I was Watari's successor when I was ten. Most of us learn at a young age, just in case something happens to the original detective. I made the choice to have a son at such a young age, because I knew I wouldn't have a proper successor by the time I became the detective." I calm down and watch L as he speaks. "My cousin found out we were related and his destiny, before I was told. He was older and he knew I was to be the successor before I did. He was twelve when he first had Mello and thirteen when he had Matt. Because of this I had Near early, so he would have a fair chance."

"But how did you have him?" I ask.

"They took my DNA and found a willing girl and created Near. I only met Near's mother a few times. My cousin had Mello and Matt made the same way. They all had natural births though. Near can choose to have his kids this way or go the other way, considering he's not that young, anymore." The elevator stops on the right floor and we walk out. We walk down the hall to a door. L slowly opens it and we walk in.

_I'm not going to let anyone see me until I tell you I am. Don't let anyone see you unless I tell you to. Ok?_ He tells me silently. I nod.

I see Near laying down on the floor in his white pajamas; asleep and harmless looking. He had a puzzle out in front of him, perfectly white with the letter 'L' in a corner. 100 pieces; all perfectly together. Other toys were strewn around him. Toy cars, blocks in towers, a toy train and Lego's. He is asleep and kind of cute looking, sucking on a large Lego piece.

"I swear he's going to die of choking on a Lego piece one day," L let a small chuckle escape his throat and Near stirs. L catches himself. I let out a small smile. I see in Nears hand is a pair of goggles. _What's that?_ I ask L.

L looks at me puzzled and I point to the goggles. L looks and lets out a small gasp. Near stirs once more and sits up. Near rubs his eyes with his hands and spits out the Lego. He looks like a small child. He looks around confused. I go and sit on the couch. L sits in a chair in the darker corner. Near goes to his body guard who is asleep in another chair.

Near shakes his guards arm and the guard wakes up. "Yes, Near?" the person asks.

"Go to sleep in the room over. There is a bed and you need the rest. I'll go back to sleep later. I'm in no immediate danger." The guard smiles and ruffles Nears hair. He nods and leaves the room. Near goes to the place right beside me and sits down. He lays his head on the arm of the couch and closes his eyes. L comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. I can now touch Near if I want to.

Near softly begins to whimper and sob. He silently cries; only little cries are heard. I place a hand on Near back and I begin to rub his back slowly, smoothly, lightly, in a comforting manner. He relaxes and, with his eyes still closed. he begins to cry slightly louder. Then L removes his hand from my shoulder and I get up. I go to the chair L was in before. I sit there while l sits in my previous spot.

L lightly rubs Nears back like I did and Near sniffs. Near, with his eyes tightly shut, sits up and turns around, with his head on L's lap and cries into L's shirt. He truly looks like a child. L softly rubs Nears back; robotically, constantly.

"I miss L!" Near gently whines. He sobs into L's shirt some more. _He thinks I am his body guard. He doesn't know just yet. I think I'll do what I did when he was little and he cried._ L gently rocked and brought Near into his lap entirely, and holds him like a small child. Near, still had his eyes closed, and he buried his face into L's chest. Near gripped L's shirt in the place right next to his own face.

L held on to Near with one arm and ran his fingers through Nears hair with the other. He began to twirl Nears hair like Near always does. "You do this just like L used to. I miss him so much. He was like my best friend. He taught me to walk and talk. He gave me my first toys and he was there for me. He taught Mello and Matt to walk and talk too. I know I've told you all this before, but I miss him so much. He was always there for the holidays and he would tell us stories. Mello didn't always hate me. He was only nice to me when L was here. Matt never hated me, though. Matt was nice to me, but Mello was like a brother to him. I miss L so much. He was always there when I cried or had a bad dream. He was always there when I needed him. But now he's not!" Near had gripped L's shirt strongly during his speech and he began to cry even more. "He's not here for me when I need him most!" Near cried.

"That's what you think." L said calmly and Near tensed up. L let Near hear his speech and see him now. But Near can't see or hear me.

"L?" Near shook violently. He has already soaked L's shirt.

"Yaeh, son?" Near looks up into L's face. He smiles big and hugs L. Then, suddenly, he lets go and jumps up out of L's grasp.

"This isn't possible! You're dead!" Near started to panic.

"Unless you want your guard to come in here then I would suggest you keep it down," L tells Near. Near kept his mouth shut, but he looks to L for answers. "I'm a Shinigami." Near gasps. "I used a Death Note when I was a child. My mother was dying and I had found a Death Note. I didn't want her to suffer so I wrote her name in the book for her to die in her peaceful sleep." Near looks at L sadly. "So now I am a Shinigami. But I have something important to tell you. You are my biological Son, and Mello and Matt were your cousins." Near gave another gasp. Near looks sadly at the goggles in his palm. "Though they are dead now, this means that you have to have two children; so you can have two possible successors." Near nods. "Also I would like you to meet someone. You know him." Near's face light up and he smiles.

I then let myself appear in the chair in the dark corner. Near waits, looking at L. "Well? Who is it?" he asks. L nods in my direction.

Near turns around and looks at me. His face suddenly becoming scared. He then starts to shake once more. "Kira!" he points at me.

"No, Light Yagami; the Shinigami," L tells Near. Near looks at L unbelieving. "It's true," He reassures Near and he smiles.

"Hello, Near." I calmly say. I am in the shadows, so he probably can't see much of me. I get up and walk into the light (haha, Light) and he sees all of me. I walk over beside L. "Or should I say, Nate Rivers, the son of L Lawliet?" I look kindly at Near. I shouldn't look evil to him, except for the bloody arm. "Did you know I'm a father now?"

Near looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he looks down at his feet.

"What's to be sorry about?" Near looks up at me startled at my answer, "because I am a Shinigami, I can see her when I want to, and she'll never have to worry about me dying or if I'm caught as Kira!" I smile and Near returns the smile.

"Congratulations," Near says to me. I nod thanks, with a bright smile upon my lips. "I just hope she won't grow up to be the second Kira," Near softly laughs. At that moment something clicked. In both me and L. We didn't let it show in front of Near, but we both knew it clicked in each other.

"Yaeh," I say gleefully.

"Well, son, we have to leave at the moment. I believe we will meet again in the future. I'll come by when you find a worthy mother of my grandchildren," L tells Near; Near nods. "I'll also be by when you absolutely need me and when I feel the need too," Near nods. "Light might be out and about, as well. Keep the fact that he was really Kira a secret for now, and tell no one about this whole thing," Near nods. "I'll be there when the kids are born and I'll speak with them if I feel the need. Light will interact with his daughter when he wants to," Near nods. "I suggest that, when you pick a successor and your successor turns 13 that you retire. I think that would be best, but you may do as you please. But pick a successor before they are over 15," Near nods. "Goodbye, son. I love you. Do what you feel is right." Near waves to us, as we go towards the window. We both wave back, and we fly through the window and we are off once more in the night…


	5. Deal

We flew back to the Shinigami world and I know we have the same idea in mind. We settle down around a tree and I speak first. "So do you want to play a game?" I smirk.

L smiles. "Yaeh! You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe so. So when my Son grows up He'll be the next Kira? Am I right?" I look to L.

"Yep. And when Near has his kids and they grow up they will be after Kira. But of course, there must be rules. First, we can't give them any clues to who's doing what," I nod.

"Also, we can only help them, as far as me convincing my Son to be Kira. I don't mind you seeing your grandkids and stuff, but you can't mention anything about Kira or my Son or anything like that," I tell L. He rolls his eyes.

"You can't be your Son's Shinigami," L says flatly.

"What? Why?" I question him.

"Because that wouldn't be to fair. You could accidently say something you didn't mean to say," L replies.

"Your right," I give in. "I'll see if Ryuk will do it," I smile devilishly.

"Deal?" L sticks out his hand.

"Deal." We shake hands. And he game is on…


	6. Birth of Misaki

It has been a few months since L and Light had made the deal. They were like any normal Shinigamis and stayed in the Shinigami realm most of the time. They had gone back to Misa and Near a few times. Near had been on his search for a wife, though L thought it would be better to just have a kid made the way L had Near. But no matter how much L pressed the matter, Near never faltered; he had his heart set on Having a more normal family. Near had decided to be married and have normal children, then leave them at the Wammy house. L was very against the idea of normally rose children and not Wammy rose.

Though L was against it, Light was for it; Light thought Near could make his own choices for himself, and raise his kids how he wants to, especially when he brought up that he couldn't raise his own child. L finally let Near choose, though L didn't like it very much.

L and Light where in the hospital at one in the morning; Misa was having her child. Light paced nervously in the waiting room, while L eat some cake he won from the other Shinigamis in a poker game. L wasn't worried about people seeing him eating, because it was so early in the morning and no one was here. Light bit his nails and paced even faster every minute. L finished his cake and put his plate down.

L walked over to Light and stopped his pacing. "She'll be alright. Don't worry. I'll go and check and see if it's almost time," Light nodded and sat on the couch, while L left.

Suddenly, Matsuda, Sayu and Light's mother rushed into the room. Sayu was already nine months pregnant as well, but she probably had a few days. Matsuda helped her into her chair and sat beside her. "I'll go check on her," Light's mother said and rushed in the direction L had gone.

Matsuda put an arm around Sayu's shoulder and placed a hand on hers. They smiled and Sayu rested her head on Matsuda's shoulder; they had gotten married only a little while before. Matsuda looked at the empty cake plate, with crumbs and looked around. Light let Matsuda see him, but only Matsuda. Matsuda slightly jumped when he saw Light, but he calmed down, when he saw how nervous he was. Light was sitting on the opposite couch and his knees shook with anticipation. Matsuda gave Light an encouraging smile and Light returned it.

L walked back and looked at Matsuda. He let Matsuda see him as well. "It's time," L said to Light and Matsuda. Light jumped straight up and followed L through the well to the E.R. where he saw his mother of his child starting to give birth. Matsuda woke Sayu and they walked to the E.R. viewing window, and watched with Light's mom.

The birth of the child was a long and painful looking process, but L and Light sat through it, right beside Misa, unfazed. They held her hands, though Misa was under too many drugs to tell.

Everyone was tense as things turned out. When the baby finally came, Misa's grip on L and Light's hands weakened, and she let go of their hands. She rested as the baby was checked out and cleaned.

The doctor brought the baby to Misa, with a smile on his face. He handed the small bundle to her and Misa snuggled her child. She smiled at the small baby and the baby smiled back. "Congratulations, on your new baby girl," the doctor smiled at Misa and started to clean up.

Misa started to cry. "I-I think I'll name her… Misaki Yagami," Misa smiled and held her baby close. "And her God parents are Matsuda and Sayu," She stated and fell into a deep sleep with her new born. The doctors rolled them away into another room, leaving L and Light by themselves together. The people watching outside left to see Misa in her room.

L looked at Light. "Congratulations," He smiled at Light, who looked at the down. He had watched the two disappear out the door and was now standing still, as if in deep in thought, staring at the ground. L put a hand on Light's shoulder.

Light looked up, with tears in his eyes. "I have a beautiful, baby girl," he whispered to L. He smiled brightly as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

L smiled back and nodded. "She's very beautiful," L hugged Light and Light cried into L's shirt.

Light stepped back out of the hug after awhile and smiled. He still cried softly, but it was tears of joy. "I have a girl. I never, in a million years, would have thought," he shook his head; unbelieving. "She has to be mine, she has my hair,"

"And eyes," L added giving Light a pat on the back. "Let's go see her again, before we leave," L smiled and Light nodded. They walked to the room where the mother and daughter were held. The others where there too, but only Matsuda saw them; though he didn't show it. He only glanced and smiled at the before looking at the child.

Light went up to his daughter. Matsuda quickly persuaded everyone to leave the room for a bit, while Misa slept, and everyone but Light and L left. Misa was still asleep, so Light let Misaki see and hear him and he picked her up in his arms. He cried a little more, and kissed her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and tickled her chin. "Always remember, I will always love you, my daughter," He whispered quietly into her ear. She giggled and fell asleep again in his arms.

Light put Misaki back into Misa's arms and looked at L. L walked up to Misaki and gave her a kiss on the head. He petted her hair and smiled at Light. "She's got that new baby smell," Light laughed. "Misaki Yagami, born February 14, at 1:47 a.m. How does it feel to be a father of such a pretty baby?" L asked.

"It feels good," Light smiled.

"And how do you feel about her being Kira?" L smiled slyly.

"Even better. I bet she'll surpass even me!" Light pronounced. They laughed together. "Really, I don't mind a girl being my successor, but I hope she'll be smart like me, or I'm doomed," They laughed together again. They both gave Misaki another small kiss and Light gave Misa a kiss on the cheek and they left into the dark night…


End file.
